


I Want A Life Renew

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: AUs- A Heck of a Lot of Them [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Dead People, F/M, Halloween fic!, M/M, The Miracles are all Demons, demon au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: I should have stopped them earlier. This only brought pain upon all of us. I don't even know if I could have anymore.





	I Want A Life Renew

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I hope that you like this Halloween fic! I poured my heart, soul, and several hours of sleep into this.  
> If you have any ideas of how I can improve my writing, please comment it. I need all the help that I will be able to get.
> 
> I think that is all my grounds- wait *grabs a piece of paper*  
> Invisibility- Kuroko  
> Luck- Midorima  
> Beauty- Kise  
> Strength- Aomine  
> Sloth- Murasakibara  
> Control- Akashi  
> (non- Miracle demons)  
> Thievery- Haizaki  
> Leader- Nijimura  
> (removed some stuff here.)

His human is already loud and noticeable, it's what drew Kuroko to him. 

He has two-toned red hair, with red eyes to match. Along with double eyebrows. 

He wasn't the most inconspicuous person- far from it.. He had Kuroko's attention within seconds.

He was with another man, with him. He had black hair parted to cover one eye, but the uncovered eye was gray-black and had a mole underneath it. He was the type of person that you would lose in a crowd. Unlike his human. 

Invisibility's blood boiled at the sight of his human. He didn't know what he had, what he had been allowed to have. Invisibility had spent years in an awful place to become who he was, and this person ignored everything that wasn't immediately in front of his face. 

It was infuriating.

He needed to know what it felt like to be invisible.  

* * *

Luck was the second to meet his human. 

His human had too much luck. 

Luck had watched him for one day and... 

  1. He nearly got hit by a bus while crossing the street because he was looking at his phone, and not the road in front of him. (He was saved by the driver who noticed him at the last second and served to avoid hitting him.



     2. He walked into a gang fight. (He was saved by getting an elbow to the face and running as fast as possible.)

     3. His building plans that he had forgotten and that were due today, he managed to finish at the very last second.

     4. And the by far most insulting one was when he walked under a ladder, and he pushed a flowerpot from a windowsill five stories above him, and  _somehow_ the man managed to drop his wallet underneath the ladder, so he went back for it, therefore saving his life.  

Luck had seen cases of good luck before, but he knew when things grew excessive. 

The man was also gifted with an amazing physique, what seemed like perfect health and-  _Luck_ _had to admit to himself-_ good looks. He had steel gray eyes and pitch black hair that was parted in half in front of his forehead.

* * *

Beauty was the third to meet his human. 

His human was just too...pretty. 

The man had steel blue eyes and short black hair. He was older than Beauty, but he just seemed...to luscious to be left alone. So Beauty followed him. Morning, noon, day, night. Beauty followed the person too pretty to be left alone.  

Beauty had ignored all the other people that he should have followed, should have turned, for this one person.  

It was ridiculous, and he just couldn't get enough. 

This human needed to see what the ugly felt. 

* * *

 

Strength was the fourth to meet his human. 

His human was already weak. 

She had pink hair and pink eyes, with enough to keep him looking.  

His human couldn't do much. She couldn't fight back, she couldn't talk back, heck, she couldn't barely even handle a push. 

Strength didn't know when he became her bodyguard. He was convinced that Midorima had something to, though, when he asked, he was pushed away... Suspicious 

Strength just had to look closer into the woman who was so weak. 

This human was too weak, he needed to see if he wanted to get her alive to entertain him from time to time. 

* * *

Sloth was the fifth to meet his human. 

His human was lively and attentive. 

He had hair coming one eye, but the other eye was gray- black and had a mole underneath it. When he first saw this this man, he was with another person that Kuro-chin was following. He was very sharp and didn't seem to miss anything. Sloth couldn't see why he would put some much effort into everything. It was better to sit back and eat. 

He needed to make this human see what laziness could do to a person. 

* * *

Control was the sixth, and last to meet his human. 

His human just went along with what happened around him. 

His human had brown hair, and brown eyes. He had nothing special like he did, even like the rest of the miracles. What was said, he just went along and did. It was... irritating to say the least. There was no point in controlling him. He just had to  _say_  something and he would probably comply. 

This human seems somewhat useful, he was going to keep him as a nice pet. 

* * *

 

He needed to know what it felt like to be invisible. 

Anyone who could escape his influence needed to be dealt with personally. 

This human needed to see what the ugly felt. 

This human was too weak, he needed to see if he wanted to keep her alive to entertain him from time to time. 

He needed to make this human see what laziness could do to a person. 

This human seems somewhat useful, he was going to keep him as a nice pet. 

* * *

 _Invisibility_ _, Luck, Beauty, Strength, Sloth, Control_ _._  

 _Oh,_ _how they changed. Although it wasn't all for the better._  

 _They lost sight of what was_ _in_ _front of them and looked at what was beneath their feet._  

 _That night, I approached all of them._  

 _I appeared to Invisibility first._  

 _I_ _found him in Kyrgyzstan, a country on Central Asia that was overlooked, but beautiful._  

 _"Hello," I had said, "Why are you following that human?" He jumped at my_ _presence_ _, as he should, I am his mother, after all._  

 _"Mother, this man needs to_ _meet me. He needs to see what effect he has on others."_  

 _At this time, I couldn't see it. The_ _String_ _. It, at first, is small and unnoticeable, and although I should have seen it didn’t. It was a_ _link_ _between two people,_ _that is controlled by Fate herself. It is small and red, connecting_ _people by their_ _ankles_. 

 _I should have noticed it then. If I did, I would still have I_ _nvisibility_ _._ _And the rest of them as well._  

 _"I grant_ _you_ _authorization,_ _Invisibility_ _. Also, do not think I have not noticed your falling out with Control. Listen to him, he is older."_  

 _Invisibility stayed_ _sto_ _ic_ _as usual, "As you wish, mother."_  

* * *

 

 _Luck was next._  

 _For him, it is better to get straight to the point._  

 _"Why are you following that human?"_  

 _"He is too lucky, mother. I need to find out the reason."_  

 _I had found something_ _suspicious_ _with this, I know now that it was the_ _String_ _. I_ _think_ _their love must have been_ _strong for the link to appear so quickly._  

 _"Do not stay for too long, or bad luck may befall you," I warned._  

 _"I know, mother," He had replied, "I suppose you want some luck for a mortal man?"_  

 _I always came to him for such things, it's is why a man never escaped me._  

 _"I grant_ _you_ _authorization, Luck. Please go on as you have been going," I rubbed his head as a human show of affection._  

 _"You are my favorite son, after all," I meant it as a threat to stay in line and Luck saw it._  

 _"Thank you, mother," was the response I got._  

* * *

 

 _I spoke with Beauty next._  

 _"Hello,_ _Mama_ - _cchi_ _!" He exclaimed. I regretted leaving this one_ _with_ _Lust._  

 _He just seemed too...human._  

 _"Why are you following that human," I snapped, eager to get away._  

 _"Why,_ _Mama_ - _cchi_ _," Beauty's face turned malicious._  

 _"Because he is just too beautiful! I need to punish_ _him_ _,_ _ssu_ _!_ _" It was like seeing a totally different_ _side to him. This was who I wanted all the time._  

 _"You understand me, right_ _,_ _mother_ _,_ _ssu_ _?" He turned to me, his eyes flashed_ _gold._  

 _"I understand, my son," I tru_ l _y_ _did, I have spent most of my life, trying to get back at_ _Eve. She stole Adam from me._ _And_ _God, God himself made Eve. Made her to spite me._ _And Adam, Adam was_ _the very worst! Tried to have me_ _beneath him!_  

 _"_ _Of course_ _,_ _I know, Beauty," I calmed myself down,"That_ _I why you are hear, right?"_  

 _"Right,_ _Mama-_ _cchi._ _May I be authorized?"_  

 _I was apprehensive,_ _but just because this is Beauty. He had gotten attached before._  

 _"I grant_ _you_ _authori_ _zation, Beauty. Follow that human,"  My lips curled up in a vicious smile, "and pu_ _nish_ _him."_  

 _"I will_ _,_ _mother,_ _ssu_ _!"_ _And he_ _turned around_ _and I saw a_ _wisp_   _of the Link_ _around_   _his ankle._  

* * *

 _Strength was the next on my mental list._  

 _When I tracked him down, he was brawling with a lesser demon. It was one of_ _the_ _Lilim's_ _spawn. I_ _had to speak with her daughters to berate them for making such weak spawn._  

 _I called out to him several_ _times_ _, but he still did not respond._  

 _I leapt_   _into the fray, slashing with my claws, until I managed to get a hold on Strength_ _._  

 _"Come with me," I hissed._  

 _Once we had gotten away, I clutched him hard, digging my nails into the flesh of his shoulder. I relished in the black that bled from him._  

 _"I will get straight to the point, Strength. Why are you_ _pr_ _otecting_ _that human?"_  

 _"Because, mother," he said with no_   _littl_ _e scorn, "This human needs_ _my_ _protection. And who know, she might bare me some_ _children. I am open to anything. Don't worry, I have heard what you have done to Beauty. I know better than to get attached."_  

 _"Fine," I spat out, "I grant_ _you_ _authorization, Strength. If you wish. I want to know what_ _you have gotten something in return however. You know how the p_ _unishment_ _goes."_  

 _"_ _Of course,_ _mother, the only thing that can beat me is me!"_  

 _Of course, the Link was there, I just couldn't see it._  

* * *

 

 _Sloth was the next person that I investigated._  

 _I didn’t expect_ _that he would ever fall in love with a human. He_ _was lazy and just didn't seem like he had the mental_ _capacity_ _to love._  

 _"Sloth!" I called out._  

 _"Yes, Mama-chin." He replied, "Can you come up to me?"_  

 _I refused. I had never and will never bend to the will of a man._  

 _He jumped down, looking_ _put down._  

 _"Listen very closely, Sloth. I want to why you are following that human."_  

 _"Because Mama-chin," I hated that mortal ending, but I couldn't make him do something that he didn't want to so I usually, just left it alone, "He needs to be lazy. And I need to_ _teach him."_  

 _By now, I was feeling suspicious, but I had my doubts that my sons would come together to court a human, so I_ _left_ _the subject to them._  

 _"Sloth, I grant you authorization. Go teach this human what we are like. We might even be able to convert him."_  

* * *

 

 _Control was the very last one that I_ _visited._  

 _He was the one who hated mortals the most. He had fallen in love once before. He had attempted to convert her. She drove a knife through his heart. It was only by my power that he survived. I had all trust in him._  

 _I found him overlooking the world's biggest city_ _by land area_ _,_ _New York._  

 _I stepped behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder._  

 _"Mortals are so inferior, aren't they?" He started._  

 _"I agree my son. I was a mortal once. You don't realize how bad it is until you aren't one anymore."_  

 _"Why must mortals be so weak? I know that you are_ _here_ _to talk about the human that I have been_ _following. He is weak. He needs someone to show him who power is," he turned to me, one eye gold, "I am the perfect person. I am absolute, after all."_  

 _I smiled from ear to ear, "I grant_ _you_ _authorization, Control. Show him how things work."_  

* * *

 

Invisibility followed his human around everywhere, either invisible to the humans, or visible. 

His human first noticed him when he was in a place called Maji Burger.  

Invisibility got lucky when the human sat down in his booth when he was drinking one of the human's milkshakes, (they were quite good, he only ordered them so that he wouldn't look off). The human looked extremely surprised when he noticed Invisibility.  

He learned the human's name, Kagami. 

He gave him a fake name that summed up his existence pretty well, Kuroko. 

Black person. 

Kagami didn't notice anything wrong. He was actually way too open for a person that just met someone in a restaurant.  He talked about everything. Maybe he had been feeling the same connect that Invisibility had.  

He wasn't careful, he talked. He told him he had 5 close brothers, and a single mother.  

He learned that Kagami was a professional basketball player, and had 2 close friends that both played for the NBA. Himuro Tatsuya and Aomine Daiki. 

He learned that he lived alone, was very passionate in everything and was delightfully cute when it came to embarrassing matters. 

"Kagami-kun, you are very noticeable. Do you like it?" 

"Not really," Kagami admitted.  

Invisibility's blood ran cold. What did he mean? Being noticed was a gift. He spent year after year forgotten, stuffed in between reality and darkness. He was never going back. Spending every second trying to keep track of who he was, what he was, trying to keep himself together. The only thing that keep him alive was that he was able to be noticed, even by a tiny amount. Those who died there weren't able to be noticed, to be remembered.  

"Why, Kagami-kun?"  

"Because it is annoying and everyone sees you." 

Kuroko put on his mask and left, giving a decent enough goodbye.  

With every step, he felt that he should get closer, not go away. 

He was intrigued by this person and wanted to find out more. 

* * *

 

Luck was noticed by his human just when he walked by him. 

He was walking by, seeing someone who needed a bit of bad luck when he was stopped by him.  

He stopped immediately and took a closer look as no one had ever stopped him before. 

"Hello!" He said cheerfully, "How is your day going?" Midorima immediately scorned him and tore his arm out of his hands before he could notice that he was a freezing cold and a burning hot at the same time. 

"Why did you touch me?" Midorima asked. 

"I have two coupons for this sushi restaurant. They expire today. You seemed like the perfect person to bring with me." 

Midorima scoffed at him, but thought better of it. He wanted to get closer to him, this was going to be his best chance. Maybe he was giving himself luck unintentionally.  

"Fine," Midorima agreed. 

It was an okay place to eat, but Midorima was surprised by how much this man- Takao, as he learned- was willing to talk. He went on and on, about how he loved basketball, how he was still friends with his couches from high school, how he had a little sister, how he worked as an architect, and so on and so forth. 

Midorima was talking too. He talked about his siblings, how his day, went horoscopes, so on and so forth. 

He asked about how Takao seemed so lucky. 

His response brought him leaning in closer, rage in every part of his being. 

"Oh, me. I'm not that lucky, I've seen homeless people with more luck than me, no offense meant to them of course. 

Midorima did his very best not to end the meeting right there and then. 

This human didn't know what he'd been through to get these powers, he'd spent countless years with Fate. He'd seen so many people's lifeforce snapped in half. He had fallen in love with people so many times, people who saw what was in front of them. The agony of having their lifeforces snapped was unbearable. 

"It seems like you are an anomaly, Takao." 

"What about you, Shin-chan?" Midorima hated the fact that Takao had developed such a familiar nickname.  

He also hated that he had the forethought to give Takao a full name. He told Takao that he was Midorima Shintarou. He assumed that Takao wouldn't task to many questions, or why his name was based off his hair color. He didn't question it, but he would have preferred that to that demon- forsaken nickname. 

They left the restaurant together, some force keeping them together.  

They bid their goodbyes and went to their way. 

Luck leaned against a wall the moment he was out of sight. He wanted to know more, everything he could. 

* * *

 

Beauty met his human when he was hit by a ball when he was walking across the street. 

It hit him straight in the back of the head. He whirled around, hoping to give the reason for his pain a painfilled death.  

It was a small boy, all the better. 

He stalked towards them before the person that we had been following appeared behind him. 

"Sorry for the idiot, Tanek!" He snapped, addressing the boy, "Get back and start doing does drills."  

The boy shivered and ran off. 

"So," the man said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "Is there something that I can do for you?" 

Beauty put on his most charming face and said, "How about dinner? You look like you'd need one." 

The human sputtered, but he agreed. They all did. 

While they we eating, Beauty picked him open. He found out that his name was Kasamatsu. He was a basketball coach at Kajio, the school that he had gone to when he was a child.  

Beauty also let him know that he had a family, that was very large, but he was only close with a few of them. 

"Thank you for the meal, Kise," Beauty like that name that he had chosen for himself. It was a play on how he looked and he looked beautiful, so that meant his name was beautiful too. 

"You are welcome, Kasamatsucchi!" 

Kasamatsu sighed. Beauty tilted his head and laughed, ignoring the all too familiar feeling in his gut. It wasn't going to happen again. Just how many had he condemned to his mother because he made a mistake. 

"So...Kasamatsucchi," Beauty started as they began to leave after Beauty had paid for their meal, "Do you think that you are beautiful?" 

"I am not," Beauty's mouth dropped. He couldn’t- no he must be kidding. He couldn't see it! 

"You are, senpai! You are very beautiful how can you not see it!" 

"I'm not, look at me. I don't have a thread of beauty." 

Kise's blood flared. This person claimed not to be beautiful. He didn't see it. He didn't see how amazing beauty is. He spent years with his beauty taken away from him. He had to learn how to get it back. Every single second without his beauty was torture. He wouldn't go back if his mother's future depended on it. 

"You're very beautiful, Kasamatsucchi," he leaned closer until they were face to face, "I think that you are very beautiful." 

Kasamatsu got flustered again, and this time, slipped away. Beauty watched him go and feel a sharp tug on his ankle. He looked down and noticed a daemon around it. As he kicked it and removed its beauty, the red string around his ankle slipped his notice. 

...   
 

Strength's human noticed him when he attacked two muggers that had been about to attack her. 

He took them both out easily, overpowering both of them and sending them on their way. 

"Thank you, who are you?" The human asked. 

Strength was glad that he had been in this sort of situation before. 

Aomine Daiki. Part of his name meant blue, but most people seemed to overlook that. 

"Thank you, Aomine. I am glad for your help." 

The poor girl was shivering, clearly scared for her life. 

Strength sighed. 

"Do you want me to escort you home?" He offered. 

"Yes please," she responded. 

During the walk back, they both talked. 

He learned that her name was Momoi. Since part of her name meant peachy- pink, that might be the reason why she didn't question his name.  

She was very good looking, with a body that due him in immediately.  

She was a basketball coach at Torou, the school we went to as a child. She was an only child and was extremely smart, her part of coaching revolving around getting and piercing together data. 

Strength talked too, about family and hobbies, (he excluded the part about brawling with other demons).  

He asked her if she wanted to be strong. 

She said, "I do not care to be strong, or to be weak. I am just a person in the middle." 

Aomine was confused by that statement. He had spent years learning how to be strong. It was what he lived for, strength. It coursed through every fiber of his being. That happened when you spent time learning how to build it up. He loved every second of it, and when it was taken, it burned through his soul. He would never have his strength taken away again. It was his strength, and he was going to keep it. 

"Why don't you want to be strong," he questioned. 

"I am just in the middle," she replied, and as they were at her house, she walked in and left him outside.  

He stood outside trying to make sense of the woman inside. 

... 

Sloth's human met him when Sloth was sleeping in a park and he stumbled over him. 

Sloth woke up and yawned, not able to believe his luck. The person that he had been trying to follow found him. He needed to thank Luck-chin for this. 

"Oh, hello. Who are you, and why are you sleeping in the park?" The human asked him. 

"I'm tired," Sloth replied, "And now I'm hungry." 

Sloth climbed to his feet and the human stepped back due to his size. 

"W-wait," the human grabbed his wrist and stopped him, "Do you even have any money?" 

"No," Sloth replied. He just wanted to eat and sleep. Maybe find some people that needed to relax. Nothing else. 

The human sighed. Sloth looked down at him. 

"How about I get you some breakfast?"  

Sloth looked at the human suspiciously, at far as he knew, humans didn't offer breakfast to people they found sleeping in parks. In fact, they normally left people like that alone. 

"Don't worry, just follow me," and with that the human walked away, leaving Sloth to follow.  

They came to a small café named Noma. They ordered food, Sloth ordering less than he would alone, so that the human would come back again if they were too meet again. 

"So... what were you doing in the park?" He questioned. 

"What is your name?" Sloth asked. 

"But that's- you know what, nevermind. My name is Himuro Tatsuya. And your name is?" 

Sloth stuffed his face with a cup of coffee so that he had the time to rack his mind about the name that Mother had given him, if he got into a situation like this. 

"Murasakibara Atsushi," he replied. The name Mother had given him had purple in it, so that it matched his hair color so that he would be able to remember it easily. 

"Hmm..." Himuro looked somewhat suspicious, but he dismissed it as he stood up. 

"Hah... where are you going, Muro-chin?"  

Himuro looked at him awkwardly.  

"I have to get back to practicing for basketball." 

"But I want to talk some more." Sloth whined. 

"Fine." Himuro lead him back to his apartment. And they talked. About families, the boy Himuro considered as his brother, Kagami Taiga.  

In return, Sloth told him about his family, his brothers and his mother. 

"Muro-chin," he asked, "why don’t you stop to relax?" 

"Because I will never get what I need to get done if I do." All at once, Sloth noticed his unkempt hair and the faint bags under his eyes. 

"Muro-chin, you need some sleep." 

"No, Atsushi, I don't" 

"Muro-chin, you need some sleep," Sloth said, sliding closer and looking into his eyes. 

"No, Atsushi, I don't," but due to Sloth, his eyes drooped. 

"Muro-chin, go to sleep," just how far was this person gone? Most people were out after he sent them one glance, but this person was still standing. 

"No... I won't," at this stage, Himuro's eyes were closed and he was swaying back and forth. 

"Himuro Tatsuya. Go. To. Sleep." 

With the last command, Himuro fell to the floor unconscious.  

At this point, Murasakibara felt like doing the same. He set Himuro down in his bed and went to sleep on his couch. 

Why was any human like this, he thought? He needed to see what was so important to Himuro that he would do this. 

… 

Control met his human when he was ready to. 

He met him while he was eating out at his favorite restaurant, a small diner in Tokyo.  

When he walked up to his human, the human looked terrified at even one glance at him.  

As he should. 

"Hello," he introduced himself first, "I am Akashi Seijuurou and you are?" 

The human looked ready to run away, as far as his legs could take him. The boy wasn't taller than him, which was a relief. Every single one of his brothers was taller than him and it got in his nerves. It made him want to bring them down, but alas, height was predetermined, and so he had no control over that. 

"F-Furihata Kouki. N-nice to meet you," Furihata was full out shivering. 

Control sighed, this boy needed to see what it was like with control...and without it. 

Control put on his most charming smile and sat down with him. 

"So...do you have any hobbies? I like literature, do you?" 

"I-I used to play basketball- I still play with some of my friends. Right now, I have a job as a secretary at a sports magazine company, JMPA." 

Control listened to him blabber on for a while. He didn't seem like he had any control in his life, even at the age of 25. 

Control quickly got tired of him and began his assault to build him up so he could tear him down. 

"Do you enjoy not having control of your life? You started playing basketball because a girl that you liked wanted you to be the best at something. You didn't even really have control of that. How are you happy?" Control interrogated. 

Furihata shrugged, "Control isn't my thing. I just go along with what other people tell me." 

Control flared, one side of the world turning gold, the other in iridescent red.  

Why, would this  _human being_  not want control? Humans lived for it. They killed everything that got in their way to domination. Akashi spent time without control and he never wanted to go back to it. He was the only one of his brothers to spend his growing up period with mother. She was the one who taught him that control was everything. 

"Seems...out of place for a normal person," Control noted, keeping his emotions in check. 

"Oh, that's just me," Furihata said with a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his neck. 

"I hope I didn't insult you, Akashi- san." 

"No, no" Control replied, "You didn't insult me in any way shape or form." 

"That's nice to hear. It was nice eating dinner with you, Akashi-san." 

"You're welcome, Kouki," Control, for the life of him, couldn't think of the reason he had given the man a nickname, but he went along with it. 

"Would you like to eat again, or maybe just a simple meeting?" Control asked. 

"I-I get off at 5 o'clock tomorrow. Maybe we can meet at the Imperial Palace East Garden. It's not too far from the Tokyo station, and shouldn't be out of your way. 

For whatever reason, even though Control knew that he had better things to do, he agreed. It was as if his being wanted to stay closer. 

Control dismissed the notion immediately. He wasn't Beauty or Luck. He didn't fall in love and most definitely with a weak-willed human. He had control over everything.  

And he definitely had control over this man. 

… 

 _If I had known what was to come their way, this was how far they would have gotten._  

 _This would have been where their..._ _infatua_ _tion_ _ended._  

 _What they messed with was beyond their understanding._  

 _I found out when I sent them dreams._  

 _My sons were the_ _subjects of their dreams. They all seemed so happy to see each other. No force, nothing. They were just together. Something I could not allow._  

 _..._  

Kuroko felt something was off. He was walking through Tokyo with Kagami, but he felt that something was fundamentally wrong. 

"Kuroko? Is something wrong? Does it have to do with Invisiblity?" Kuroko had told Kagami about being who he was a while ago. Kagami didn't care, stating that it didn't matter what Kuroko was it only mattered that he loved him. 

"I don't think so, Kagami-kun, but keep an eye out and yell if you see anything," Kuroko stated, looking around for anything that could have hurt Kagami. 

"Yes, Kuroko," Kagami said, "I'm going to go over and get us some food, how about you start looking at cookware?" 

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Kagami-kun." 

And with that they parted ways. The next time that they would come together would be their last.  

Kuroko was looking around for Kagami in a panic. They had supposed to meet up an hour ago, but Kagami was nowhere to be seen. Kuroko had long since abandoned the cooking ware and was running around trying his best to find Kagami. 

He felt a sharp pain in his leg and looked down to find... a thick red thread.  

No. 

No. 

No. 

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. 

Kuroko knew who had Kagami. He could only hope that she had decided to take her time. 

Kuroko followed the string on his ankle. It was stretching thin, threatening to take off Kuroko's ankle. He broke into a sprint. 

The pain led him to a dark alleyway. It didn't help the panic that Kuroko was feeling. 

Kuroko cloaked himself and went in hiding along the shadows. 

"Invisibility, please. I know that you are here. I only want to help you," an old voice coaxed him into taking off his invisibility. 

"Mother," Kuroko said, emotionless, "Please let Kagami-kun go." 

"Look at him, Invisibility! Are you sure that you still want him!" Lilith wailed. 

Invisibility's eyes slid over to Kagami. He nearly gagged at the sight of cuts all over him, no doubt made by her claws. He was wide-eyed and panicked, straining to get away. 

"See! See!" Lilith wailed again, "You only want him for-" 

"Shut up!" Kuroko hissed, walking up to Lilith's face, "You've seen it all this time, haven't you. I love him, even without seeing it! And you have seen it all this time, and now," Kuroko screeched, his voice rising, "Now of all times you try to do this! Leave us alone, Lilith!" 

Kuroko made a move towards Kagami before Lilith cut him off, aiming a slice to his head. He dodged and rolled, straining towards Kagami, just to let him out, just so he could run and get free.  

Lilith was faster. She sprang over him and grabbed Kagami by the neck, strangling him. He clawed at her arms, trying to break free.  

Lilith's eyes were wild, "Choose one, Invisibility. You can either choose for me to let him go, and you will agree to never see him again, or you can choose for him to die." 

Kuroko's decision was made in a second.  

He pleaded with Lilith to let Kagami go. 

He knew his mistake from the moment a smile spread across her cheeks and until she raked her claws through Kagami's chest. 

Kagami looked at him as the last thing he'd ever do. And Kuroko watched as the light, that bright light that shone up everything, faded away to a dull red. 

Red, the same red that bled through the remains of his shirt. 

Invisibility snapped. He sprung at Lilith, screeching, slicing, wishing to make her pay for what she did. 

She going to die. She didn't deserve to live. She didn't deserve to even be dematerialized. She deserved to rot in the depths of the world. 

Kagami was nice, bright, smiled at lot. He was passionate in everything that he did. Now he was dead. 

 **Because of her.**  

Invisibility was blinded with anger until one of her swipes strung him on the face, pushing him into a wall. 

Lilith knelt over him, much like the mothers that humans had.  

Invisibility knew she was anything but. 

"Invisibility," she said in a sing-song voice, "just come home with me, your brothers..." 

Lilith's voice faded off, as Invisibility's wounds began to apply their effects. 

Kuroko made his choice. In an instant, he wriggled out from underneath her and stood up. 

"Invisibility-" she started. 

"My name is Kuroko," he whispered, cutting her off. 

"What?" 

"My name," he cleared his throat, "is Kuroko Tetsuya. Not Invisibility." 

Pain lanced through him as she cut him on the face. 

While she was a bit out of it, surprised by his declaration, he lunged towards her. 

He was struck through the chest with her claws that dipped poison. 

He collapsed to the ground, shivering. 

 _Why?_ He asked, before letting go of the life that he had lived for the last couple of thousand years. 

 _Father, forgive me. Please do not let_ _Kagami_ _and I be_ _separated_ _. I wish for us to be together as long as time will allow._  

 _He is too noticeable, he needs me so that he will not be dragged down. Like I have done many times before. I don't want him to be me. Please._  

 _Forgive me father, for I have greatly sinned._  

 _…_  

Midorima had decided to visit Takao at his firm. He hadn't been able to visit as often as he wanted to the last couple of weeks so he thought that a little reward was in order. 

He held up a bundle of orange carnations up to his nose, taking in the scent of Takao's favorite flower. 

He went up to the receptionist, "Hello. Do you know where Takao is." 

The receptionist, Silena Beauregard, didn't even look up at him, "Takao should still be in the building. Look into room 26. He should be there." 

Midorima thanked the receptionist and went on his way. He felt that something was off, just something. 

Midorima waited for a moment by the door... and heard nothing. His breath went into his throat. 

No, she couldn’t have known. He didn't give her anything to go off of... 

Midorima yelped at the sharp pain that he felt in his ankles. He looked down and saw it. 

He screamed at Fate. She had already been so cruel. Why could she have just left him alone.  

Midorima dropped the carnations and ran, letting the pain in his ankles guide him.  

He ignored all the strange glances on would get from running through Tokyo. He just set his mind to the string around his ankle and the person that it led to. 

He was led to an abandoned building.  Luck wasted no time jumping through a window, being as quiet as possible. 

"Luck," a tired voice resonated through the house, "I know that you are here. Don't try to hide. I have already gone through this with Invisibility, or Kuroko as he prefers to be called now." 

Midorima made his way to Lilith. 

He froze as he came in contact with her. She was holding Takao up by his neck, his blood dripping down idly into the pool at his feet. 

"Let him go," Luck hissed. 

Lilith gave him a tired look, "Why you too? You were my perfect boys, going to take down God himself! Now look what you have reduced-" 

"Shut up!" Midorima screamed. It shocked Lilith so badly that she ended up dropping Takao. 

"What have I reduced myself down to! What! I am Midorima Shintarou, the demon that is in love with Takao Kazunari. The demon who has the string around his ankle! I am not weak! Leave him alone and let us live our lives!" 

Lilith looked unimpressed.  

"Are you done,  _Midorima_ _?"_ She said with no small mockery in her voice, "Compared to me, you are nothing!"  

She grasped Takao around the neck and squeezed, Takao having regained a bit on consciousness thrashed to and fro, trying in vain to get away. 

Luck lunged at Lilith's throat.  

He was stopped short by something else, it was the receptionist, Silena. 

Midorima looked at her very closely...and found that it was very easy to. Too easy. 

"Yes, Midorima, or Luck, or whatever you want to be called. I am to take Kise's place as a Miracles," she cooed, "I'm so excited! 

"Attraction," Liltih said, grabbing Silen- Attraction's attention. 

"Yes, Mother?" She said, giving Lilith a hopeful look. 

"Shut up," Lilith responsed before turning back to Midorima. 

 She fixed him with a piercing gaze and 

 _S_ _nap_  

Midorima stood stock still as Lilith dropped Takao's body on the ground.  

 _No_ _no_ _no_ _no_ _no_ _nononono_ _no_ _. This can't be happening._  

Midorima walked over to Takao's body in a state of shock and placed a hand on his chest. 

It was rapidly losing heat. 

Luck snapped. He charged at Lilith, teeth out and snapping furiously. He swiped and hit, some connecting, some not. He changed her luck as far down as it could go. Her muscles seized, and her vision blanked. 

Then Attraction stepped in. 

Luck was good at fighting at long range, but two versus one? It wasn't his strong point. But he was fighting with everything that he had. 

Luck relished in the look of terror in their faces. 

Then he was killed by the glancing claws that tore through his face. 

 _Father, if you are listening, please allow Takao and I to_ _stay_ _together. I know that you have no reason to and just us being together is a sin, but please, I have existed too long without him already. If we are reborn after death, I would not be able to take it._  

 _He is the luckiest, and by meeting me, unluckiest person I have met. Please let the good luck I have spread cross over to here._  

 _Father, please listen._  

… 

Kise was following Kasamatsu around, gossiping about all the things that he had seen that day. About the vain actress, and a homeless mother. 

He continued talking until he took a kick to the back of his head. 

"Ow! Kasamatsucchi! Why did you do that ssu!" 

He was bumped on the shoulder as he stopped walking to hold his head. The person didn't even say sorry, how rude. 

"You're being a nuisance, Kise," Kasamatsu said after a moment of pause. 

Kise froze and turned around. He knew Kasamatsu. That wasn't his voice. It was just off, just a note higher, distorting it. 

There were two things that could do that, the thing that had birthed him and given him away, and the other thing, he had been feuding with for years.  

Kise turned a full circle. His worst suspicions confirmed he ran in a circle, trying to find Lilith and Copy. 

He panicked, his heart creeping out of his chest, when he felt and sharp  _yank_  on his ankle. 

He looked down and his blood ran cold. 

 _WHY!_  He had fallen in love with his soulmate. And now, because of him, he was dead. Tears ran down Kise's cheeks. People saw him, but they kept on walking. Beauty was overcome with grief. Why were humans this way.  

He started to run to where the pain led him. His eyes full of tears led him to trip over random pieces of trash. 

He wouldn't be able to bear it if he was to come face to face with his body. He couldn't. 

He stopped suddenly as he came open Lilith. She had Kasamatsu in her claws. He was fighting her with all that he had, not making her job easy. 

Without a second thought, he lunged at her, aiming for her neck. At the very last moment, she whirled around and in the same movement, she threw Kasamatsu to the ground. 

"Why all of you!" She wailed, "You were my best!" Beauty froze and looked at her. During their meeting, they had been acting strange, but he couldn't have ever expected this. 

He tried to lunge again, but she slid to the side and his bite glanced off her shoulder. 

He has pulled into a headlock, by the person behind him. He bit and scratched at the arms that held him by his neck. 

A loud laugh confirmed his suspicions. It was Copy.  

Copy and him had never gotten along well because Kise could do the same thing as Copy, copy, making him useless.  

Kise reached up and managed to hit him in the face, making Copy let go of him. 

He looked back at Lilith. 

Then she lunged and hit Kasamatsu,  _his_ _Kasamatsu_ , in the chest, so hard that his body slid off her claws when she removed them. 

He didn't look at him, wouldn't look at him, couldn't look at him. 

"When," he croaked, "When did you find out?" 

"I found out about this  _thing_...this disgrace of a thing, even for you-" 

Kise cut her off. Kasamatsu wasn't a disgrace. He was a perfect person. Kasamatsu was beautiful. He was everything to him. Everything and more. He refused to have anyone talk about him that way. 

Beauty fought with everything that he had. However, Lilith and Haizaki combined, was just simply better. 

She knelt on his chest, flattening him to the ground. 

He left out a dry laugh, "So Mamacchi, I guess I am going to die here. Who else did you kill?" 

Lilith sent him a truly pitying look, a rare look for her. 

She turned to Haizaki, "Leave us." 

Haizaki tried to agrue, but the glance that she sent his way had him rethinking his decision. 

"Luck and Invisibility. They were the ones I found first. They also died first. The two idiots gave themselves their own names even. Can you believe it?" 

"I can, Mamacchi. My name is Kise Ryouta now, not Beauty. I hope I will be able to see them again."  

And with that Kise's life was ended by a claw through his face. 

 _Father, if you are out there and you listen to demons like me, please let me see_ _Kasamatsu_ _again. I've loved so many times. Please, I pray to you, please don't_ _let_ _me lo_ _se this one._  

 _He is the most beautiful person I have met, and if you have been watching, you know that I love beauty._  

 _Father, let me be happy._  

… 

Aomine was walking with Momoi, carrying all of the purchases that she had just bought from her favorite store, S'PORT Mizuno. It was for all the people playing basketball, from braces to ball. She had nearly bought the store out. 

"Dai-chan, just a moment. I need to use the restroom, I'll only be a second." 

"Be careful, Momoi. I haven't seen my brothers in a couple of months. We are also tied together by Fate. Mother might come after us," Aomine warned. 

Momoi dismissed his warning and flounced over to the restroom, unusually happy. Which was far out her normal behavior. What could she have been? She couldn't have found his ring- could she? 

Aomine waited a while for her to come back, but turning frantic after ten minutes. He tried to track down people with frenetic hand movements, to see if anyone had seen her.  

He looked down at his ankle to see if she was in trouble. It was nearly knotted. That only happened once before. Momoi was just about to be killed by some gang for wandering into their territory. 

He dropped his bags and ran, looking down to follow the string of Fate. It held him to a decrepit building. Strength used his power to rip down the door that led into the building. He was met with the sight of Momoi tied to a wall and Lilith slowing scratching her claws into her skin. 

Momoi was screaming out in pain, being still too weak to deal with this sort of thing.  

Strength quickly ran up behind Lilith, and removing all of her strength, rammed his head into her shoulder. She stumbled off balance and one of her claws tore the tie holding Momoi to the wall. 

Momoi slid to the ground bleeding in several places. 

Lilith sent him an impatient look, "I was so close. Just a little longer and she would have broken. I wouldn't have had to kill her, or you." 

Aomine snorted, "Since when has killing me been a problem?" 

"Since I've had to kill three of your brothers." 

Strength froze.  

 _What no. She had_ _to be messing with him. There is no way that she would kill one of them, much less three._  

"Shige, why?"  

Aomine's blood ran cold as he looked behind him. He wasn't even able to get a good look at him before he was kicked into the wall with inhuman strength. 

He groaned as he hit the concrete wall. He knew who had hit him, but he knew for a fact that they weren't a demon. Aomine took a long look at Ogiwara, and let out a long ever-suffering sigh as he saw red in his sclera. He was a servant. Aomine wondered when he had been turned. 

In Strength's moment of indecision, Lilith lunged at him, at the last second, however he put up an arm and her lunge was blocked. 

"Stab her," Lilith said, almost in a whimper. 

Aomine couldn't move as Ogiwara took out the knife from his back pocket and stabbed Momoi in the back. 

He looked down at Momoi... and she was looking back at him and smiling. She had herself held up by one arm. Then, as Aomine was watching her, her arm stopped working and she dropped to the floor, blood pooling all around her body. 

Strength broke when she died. She died strong, unlike how she was when she was alive. He stopped fighting with Lilith and ran to her body, sobbing, all of his strength gone. 

"I have to kill you, you know that, Strength," Lilith said from behind him, "However, before I do, I want to know the name that you have given yourself. Luck, Beauty, and Invisibility all gave themselves new names. What is yours?" She asked. 

"My name," He talked through a mouth full of tears, "My name now is Aomine Daiki." 

And Strength was the next to die due to a claw pushed through his heart. 

And he fell down dead he prayed. 

 _Hello, Father. Are you there? Please keep_ _Momoi_ _and I together. That's all I want now. Before now, I wanted to marry her. I know that is impossible now._  

 _She is weak,_ _she needs me to take care of her._  

 _Hello, if you are there, can you do me a_ _favor_ _?_  

 _…_  

Murasakibara and Himuro where just exploring different restaurants, with no real destination in mind. Himuro was resting his head on Murasakibara's as Murasakibara was using his power to make him sluggish so that they could go home. 

"Atsushi, please. I want to be able to think straight." Himuro said, swaying side to side. 

Murasakibara scowled, he hoping Himuro wouldn't have been able to notice. 

"But Muro-chin," he started, lifting up Himuro's head so that he would be able to look him in the eyes, "aren't you tired?" 

Himuro's eyes fluttered open and shut, "Atsushi," he whispered, "not in public." 

Murasakibara pouted and reluctantly removed his spell. 

Himuro sighed at the sudden clearness that returned to him.  

"Thank you, Atsushi." 

Murasakibara told him a begrudging 'you're welcome' and started off in the direction of his favorite pastry shop, the one they had met in, Noma. 

He was walking for a moment before he felt that Himuro wasn't behind him anymore. He turned around and confirmed that Himuro wasn't behind him. 

He looked down at the thread that connected him and HImuro. 

He had asked Luck what it had meant, but he had forgotten. 

He followed the string, a knot in his stomach forming when it twirled in on itself, and full out panicking when it started to fade.  

At that point, he was sprinting to where that string was leading him. 

He didn't know much about it, but he did know that it fading wasn't good. 

When he found Himuro, he also found Lilith.  

He knew for a fact that seeing her in this world was never good. He had listened to enough stories from Kise to know what happened next.  

He just didn't know what to do to stop it. 

Lilith had Himuro on the ground, laid together like puzzle pieces. Himuro, true to his nature, struggled with everything that he had. There was a person in the background that was watching everything. 

Murasakibara's blood boiled at the sight of Lilith so close to him, trying to do with him what she had done to so many others. 

"Hello, Sloth," she looked at him with a glare so malicious, he almost backed away.  _Almost_.  

When it came to Himuro in trouble, he was never going to leave. 

"What do you want with him, Mama-chin," he snarled, "Leave Muro-chin, alone!" 

Lilith sighed, "Sloth, you were always so far behind the others. I am going to assume that you have noticed the red string around your ankle. That string is the string of fate. It ties soulmates together. Adam and Eve were tied, I was not. Your string connects to a human," she said bitterly, "Demons are not allowed to love humans. We only use them to sire our children." 

Lilith raised up her claw, but Himuro interrupted her, "Why do you do this? Because you weren't fit for Adam? Murasakibara is as perfect as a person that you can ask for. What else do you want?" 

"Because," the person in the shadows spat, "He is horrible. Even when he won, he had to go on until he was pulled off of me!" 

"Hatred, stop there. I want to kill them today," Lililth said. 

Hatred steamed in the background, but kept quiet. 

Lilith leaned over until she was right in Himuro's face. Murasakibara was frozen, he didn't know what to do. 

"Because," she spat, talking as if Hatred hadn't said anything at all, "I haven't had that rule in the past and all that came with it was pain. So many dead because they told their lovers! These are my children, my flesh and blood! Why do you seem to forget that!" 

Lilith lowered her claws in a sharp arch, and Murasakibara lunged forwards to stop her... 

And Himuro smiled at him, before her claws slashed his face open. 

Sloth wailed in grief, everything hazy. 

Lilith turned towards him, "So the name you chose for yourself is Murasakibara? The one I gave to you? Murasakibara Atsushi?" 

Sloth's head hung low, "Yes, Lilith. That is the name I chose." 

"Murasakibara, I have to kill you now," Lilith warned. 

"So what. I have nothing left to live for. I know where Invisibility-chin, Luck-chin, Beauty-chin, and Strength-chin went. You killed all of them, didn't you. They all loved someone, and you killed them." 

Lilith flared, 'It's for your sake," she screeched, "It's all for you." 

Sloth glared at her, anger coming in like a wave. 

"No. It's all for you. It's all for your petty revenge. I've heard you talk about it! You've always assumed that I was useless so you never tried to take care of me, not once!" 

"Shut up!" Lilith lunged at him, teeth out and ready to rip. Sloth leaned back and her lunge took her over her head. 

She whirled around and lunged in seconds, however, Sloth wasn't fast enough. 

Sloth looked down and there was a slice in his stomach that was pumping out reddish blood. 

"See, Sloth? Tie yourself down to a human, and you will cease to be a demon. I have always tried to protect you. Your blood isn't even fully black anymore.'' 

Sloth's legs fell out from underneath him and he slumped to the ground next to Himuro. 

 _I know that you are there, Father. I know that because Lilith has tried to make an army to kill you for years._  

 _Muro-chin needs me. He won't be able to sleep_ _without_ _me. He works too hard._  

 _I know that you are there. Please keep us together._  

 _…_  

I am in complete control, Akashi thought. We will not meet the same ending as them. 

"Akashi! Akashi, what are you doing?" Akashi had Furihata in his arms and was carrying him to a secure place. He had managed to find a building made completely out of iron. 

It wouldn't be the best in the terms of his health, but it was perfect for keeping Lilith out. 

"Akashi," Furihata beat on his chest, trying to get him to tell him what was going on, "Akashi, what it is!" 

Furihata twisted out of his hands in the move that he taught him and took Akashi down with him by knocking out his legs from underneath him. 

Furihata held Akashi to his chest, gently stroking his hair. Akashi leaned into him, enjoying every moment that he with him. He hoped to anything that it wouldn't be his last. 

"Akashi," he whispered, "what is it? What has gotten you so worried?" 

Akashi felt pricks of tear behind his eyes, but he choked them in.  

"M-My brothers are all dead. Lilith found out that they all fell in love with humans, and she killed all of them. Along with their lovers. We are the only ones left. I won't let her get to you too. I won't. I found a compound for you. It's made completely of iron. She won't be able to get to you there." 

Furihata stroked Akashi's hair, "What about you? You won't be able to get in either." 

"Kouki, you go inside. It will protect you, she won't be able to come after you. I will fight her and avenge my brother, and their lovers. At this point, it's not just me. It's so much larger, " Akashi had begun shivering with sadness and rage.  

"Fine," Akashi looked at him with complete surprise. Furihata's eyes were hardened and steely. 

"If you have to do this, go and do it, but," he said, poking Akashi in the chest with his finger, "Sei. You. Better. Come. Back. Alive. Do. You. Hear. Me?" 

Akashi was stunned to silence. It seemed like his lessons had finally borne fruit. After what, five years? 

"Seijuurou, are you listening?"  

"Yes, Kouki. I promise that no harm will come to you." 

And that's what led Akashi to his position. He was standing in the very center of hell, waiting for Lilith to find him.  

Whoever stood at the center of hell let two people know of their positions.  

Lilith and God the Father himself. 

"You tried to hide from me, didn't you," a voice drawled from behind him. Akashi whirled around, claws out, ready to fight, and froze when he saw that she had Furihata in one claw. He had sweat running down his head, but was barely unconscious. 

"What...How," Akashi croaked, "How did you find him?" 

"Control, my dear Control, how convenient was it that an all iron base just popped up out of nowhere? You're not the only one with connections in the human world." 

Akashi wanted to swear and curse, but his attention was diverted by Furihata's whimpers.  

"Akashi, please...help." 

Lilith looked enraged at this. 

"Why? Why all of you! At this point, I'm past caring! You are all nothing to me! You're all going to rot. There is no way that  _he_ is going to let you up there with the rest of him!" 

Akashi had been putting himself into a lunge, but again, was stopped by a whimper from Furihata. 

"Akashi, please...help me." 

He was being drained, and fast. Humans could stay in hell for long, or else their life force was drained and they were trapped there forever. It didn't go well for those of either gender. 

Akashi froze. He didn't know what to do. If he tried to take down Lilith, he might not be able to get Furihata out in time. If he tried to save Furihata, he was nearly completely sure that Lilith would take the time that she wasn't their main concern to kill them. 

Akashi breathed in, closed his eyes and everything turned red for a moment before he focused in on Lilith. 

 _I know what I_ _have to do_. 

Akashi lunged forwards...and switched his gaze to Furihata. It took him only a second to land on the ground to change his trajectory, and with the blink of an eye, he was off, Furihata held gingerly in his arms.  

He ran for all he was worth, Lilith at his heels, screeching for him to get back, that he wouldn't be able to get away. 

And Furihata was fading very fast. Too fast for him to go back and double back to retrace his steps. He relied on his panic and knowledge of hell to guide him to the gate. 

He nearly cried with relief when he saw the gate, open and pulsing. If he could only get a little farther, Furihata would be safe and Akashi would be free to- 

Akashi fell to the ground with a thud as a claw snagged the leg of his pants. He looked up, but he was in too much pain, as the fall had seemed to have broken his ankle. 

"Thank you, Leader. It is nice to know that you are still on my side." Lilith came sliding up to his legs, Akashi could feel her breath as she hovered over him. 

"It is my duty, Aunt," Akashi looked at the demon in surprise, he had seen him before. It was Nijimura. Although, he was convinced that he was a human...unless Lilith had gotten to him. 

Akashi hurt, not just from the pain, but just from failure and betrayal, with the promise of what was to come. 

Lilith grabbed Furihata and shook him. He didn’t even respond. 

"I don’t see what had you so enamored with him. I didn't see why any of you we so in love with your human. The only thing I see connect you is the string around your ankles. 

Akashi was feeling hazy, nothing was as clear as it should be. 

"Oh, Control," Lilith crooned, "You didn't know? You tied yourself to a human. You don't belong with us anymore." 

She pointed at the portal.  

Akashi just looked up at her, almost drained of her energy completely, then with the very last of his strength lunged towards Furihata and ran his claws through his chest, killing him just seconds before he would have faded away. 

Lilith looked at him for a second with a look of pure shock before she threw Furihata to the ground and started on him. 

"Why! Why did it have to happen to all of you!" Tears were sliding down her cheeks, "Invisibility is now Kuroko Tetsuya, Luck is now Midorima Shintarou, Beauty is Kise Ryota, Strength is Aomine Daiki, Sloth is Murasakibara Atsushi, and," she slowed her scratches down, but it was too late, there was no way that he was going to live- "Now you are Akashi Seijuurou, not even Control. None off you even deserve to be called demons." 

She lifted up her claws, and as she was about to swing down, Akashi found that he could not hold on any longer. 

 _Father, I don't expect anything from_ _you_ _,_ _but I know that my brothers would have held onto any piece of hope they had so that they could be together. I am_ _praying for the same._  

 _Please let me stay with_ _Furihata_ _. He knows hell. He will be drawn back, like all of us. He needs someone who can teach him that control is needed, no matter what he might think._  

 _Father, please just do this favor for me._  

**Author's Note:**

> And- cut. Phew~ ten days of work, and about 3 hours of revison, and here you are done!  
> Some nuisances of this world-  
> Akashi was the only one raised by Lilith.  
> Kuroko and Murasakibara were sent to different world, Kuroko, one where everything is dark and everything is an opposite. If you are invisible, the wardens will find you and kill you to make you one of them. To survive you have to make yourself known, slide your way through their ranks to get back out.  
> Murasakibara was sent to a world where if you were to make an unnecessary movement, you would be tortured horribly. Every ten years, a portal to your own world is opened, that is the only time excessive movement is allowed.  
> Midorima was raised by Fate, Kise was raised by Lust, and Aomine was raised by an upper demon (name unknown)  
> 


End file.
